


Like a brother

by watergator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Homesickness, Missing Persons, Paladins, Sad, Voltron, brother sister fluff, legendary defenders, missing matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge misses home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a brother

**Author's Note:**

> A certain show has made me fall head over heels in love with it - and sadly there's only 11 episodes (so far), so I wrote this once shot after falling in love with the cute adorable bro/sister friendship between Pidge and Shiro :')
> 
> ENJOY

Pidge sat on the edge of the mountain, flicking bits of rock with her finger, watching the mice play happily in her lap – and it reminded her of Matt, everything reminded her of Matt – and it hurt, watching the mice squeal around, rolling around, and it reminded her of when her and Matt would play when they were back home,   
She let out a small sigh, and the mice, stopped and looked at her – her golden orbs widening for a second, wondering if these genius mice could read her mind - when she heard footsteps crunching on the dusty road behind her. 

She twisted around, startled, but relaxed when she saw the familiar face, 

“Enjoying the view?”  
Shiro had a way of making words roll out of his mouth sound so smooth, comforting and soothing, another reminder.

She shrugged, and didn’t move when the boy sat next to her; both teens had their view fixated on the view of this beautiful planet.  
They hadn’t even taken a second to realise that they were here – far away from home, and on this unknown, unexplored new place, so unfamiliar and spectacular, things had gotten a little crazy, they had forgotten to breath and take it all in. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Shiro says in a hushed voice, like he was trying to not disturb the nature and the planet itself.

When there was no reply from the smaller teen, he continued,  
“You know, Allura said that back before Voltron, this planet was covered in tiny volcanos, pretty neat huh?”

And Pidge felt that pang in her heart again as Shiro rambled on next to her,  
“And then when they erupted, instead of lava, it was like this – this, mud substance, like for growing flowers, ex-except they weren’t flowers and it wasn’t mud, because – “

“Because it’s a different planet” Pidge said, her lips curling into a smile, and Shiro was quickly mirroring that look, 

“Yeah, of course” 

There was a few moment of silence before Pidge shifted slightly, the mice still in her lap, careful not to let them drop over her knees and over the cliff edge,

“So, what happened to the flowers?” Her voice was quiet now, her hands rubbing against the tiny rocks on the floor.

“They died” He said abruptly, and at the same time, both teens sagged slightly, slumped where they sat, and awkward silence soon washed over. 

“Doesn’t mean they won’t come back” Shiro said suddenly, in that smooth tone he had, and it made the smaller teen look up for the first time since he had sat down,  
“You’re smart, you can figure it out Pidge”

And that was all it took for the flood gates to open, and the girl found tears streaking down her face, not too long before she was engulfed in the arms of the other teen – because her heart ached and her entire body wracked with sobs.  
She misses Matt and her father too, but every time she looked at Shiro, every time he spoke, she couldn’t help but see Matt in him; her brother did have a way of rubbing off on people. 

She didn’t know how long she cried for, maybe a couple of hours, but she buried her head into his chest, and his fingers went through her cropped hair, reminding her of how her mother and father would comfort her after a nightmare – and her heart throbbed in her chest as he missed her family and she missed her home – but part of it was here, part of it was cradling her in strong, unmoving arms, because like the other, like Hunk, Keith and – yes – ever Lance, Shiro was the closest to home she had, because Shiro was part of home, he was part of Matt. The mice played in her lap still and she found her hand going down to stroke one with a finger, gently and in rhythmic strokes, kinda like how Matt would sometimes rub her back when things got tense, or when she was upset and angry. 

She buried her face deeper into his chest, as far as it could go, close to his heart, listening to the steady beat of his heart, as it reminded her of how much Shiro cared – as much as Matt always did – and it reminded her, that Shiro, even though she had lost one, was always like a brother.


End file.
